cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nurdle Dance
'''The Nurdle Dance '''was a CBeebies song about brushing teeth, created as a collaboration between CBeebies and Aquafresh. Animated Toothpaste Nurdles (voiced by Emma Jarvis, Daniel Jarvis, and Sarah-Jane Jarvis) sung a song about brushing teeth. It was shown before In the Night Garden... and after the CBeebies Bedtime Story and before Say Goodnight from 2007 to 2011, when it then moved to PBS Kids Sprout. Lyrics Get Ready, Get Set for the Nurdle Song Just grab a brush and sing along What you need to do is dance with me It's some little dab of toothpaste that's the size of a pea Just start at the top on your favourite side Brush inside and out where the food might hide Do the top and bottom left side and right Every tooth is clean and bright Brush, Brush, Brush, Brush, Brush Around Every last bit of food is gonna be found Now there's only one thing left to do Before our durdle dance is through Take a Sip of Water and swish it around Then spit it out, make a silly sound We brushed we rinsed we spit and now we're done That's why our Nurdle Durdle Dance is so much fun Song Credits C.Jarvis/P.Jarvis (Mad CBeebies Melodies) * Bristle Whistle/Xylophone: Pui Fan Lee * Whistle: Tyler Jarvis * Vocals: Emma Jarvis, Daniel Jarvis, and Sarah-Jane Jarvis * Music produced by: Chris Jarvis and Paul Day * Recorded and Mixed at Teddington Studios, Teddington, London by Craig Smith and Joe Johnson * Mastered at Teddington Studios, Teddington, London by Joe Johnson Kids *Jack Nguyen *Emilio Saldico *Diego Davis *Kelly Davis *Sylvia Jennifer Gallery Screen Shot 2019-08-16 at 2.35.06 PM.png|Bristle Whistle Screen Shot 2019-08-16 at 2.35.19 PM.png|Lily Screen Shot 2019-08-16 at 2.35.27 PM.png|Billy Screen Shot 2019-08-16 at 2.35.40 PM.png|Not those buttons Screen Shot 2019-08-16 at 2.35.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-16 at 2.35.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-16 at 2.36.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-16 at 2.36.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-16 at 2.36.26 PM.png|The Nurdles and Emilio Salcido Screen Shot 2019-08-16 at 2.36.31 PM.png|The Kids Screen Shot 2019-08-16 at 2.36.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-16 at 2.36.46 PM.png|Lilly and Nokie Screen Shot 2019-08-16 at 2.36.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-16 at 2.36.59 PM.png|Lily and Jack Nguyen Screen Shot 2019-08-16 at 2.37.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-16 at 2.37.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-16 at 2.37.36 PM.png|Rachel turning off the light. Trivia * Chris' wife, Rachel, and his daughter, Darla, appear at the beginning of this song. * It was adapted from a Cartoonito song: "The Nurdle Schmurdle" (also sponsored with Aquafresh). ** In the Cartoonito version, the Nurdles live in a shoe. In CBeebies', they live in a small bathroom cupboard. * This was used in an episode of CBBC show BOUNCE. * Even when it left Cbeebies, it plays instrumentally in a few links. Video Category:Songs Category:CBeebies Songs Category:Classic CBeebies Category:Songs featuring Classic CBeebies Category:Music Category:Cleaning Songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 songs Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Emma Jarvis Songs Category:Sarah-Jane Jarvis Songs Category:Daniel Jarvis Songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:Song Adaptations